Traditional communication systems, such as standard and cellular telephone systems, enable verbal communications between people at different locations. Communication systems for hard-of-hearing individuals may also enable non-verbal communications instead of, or in addition to, verbal communications. Some communication systems for hard-of-hearing people enable communications between communication devices for hard-of-hearing people and communication systems for hearing users (e.g., standard telephones, cellular telephones, etc.) For example, a video relay service (VRS) may provide speech to sign language translation services, and sign language to speech translation services for a communication session between a video phone for a hearing-impaired user and a traditional telephone for a hearing-capable user. With conventional VRS systems, the hearing-impaired user communicates (e.g., via sign language) with a human call assistant (sometimes called a “sign language interpreter” or “video interpreter”) over a first connection, and the human call assistant conveys (e.g., via voice) the messages with the far-end user over a second connection.
VRS providers may employ a number of video interpreters working at different call centers. The video interpreters provide the sign language assistance for certain calls, and then wait for the next call with which to assist. During a call, a video interpreter may desire additional assistance for certain situations. For example, a less experienced video interpreter may encounter a situation in which a more experienced video interpreter may be helpful. Such situations may include difficulty in working with one of the parties to the call, difficulty in understanding, difficulty in dealing with unfamiliar subject matter, language, or terminology, among other reasons. Typically, the video interpreter may request assistance from one of the local video interpreters within the respective call center. Such a request may be performed manually through the video interpreter's work station or in some cases automatically in some situations (e.g., an emergency 911 call). This may be referred to as a “teaming request.” The assisting video interpreter who accepts the teaming request may then log out of their call station and physically move to the call station of the video interpreter requesting the assistance. Typically, the assisting video interpreter stays to the side (off camera) so that the assisting video interpreter is able to provide the assistance or guidance to the requesting video interpreter without being a distraction to the hearing-impaired user who is communicating with the original video interpreter (i.e., the requesting video interpreter). Occasionally, the video interpreters may change places if needed to adequately meet the needs of the call.